UPDATE 1.07: MAINTENANCE
=UPDATE 1.07: MAINTENANCE & MORE= * VAINGLORY | APRIL 28, 2014 In some ways, this is our sexiest update to date (splash art in hero select)! In other ways, it’s not so sexy. You won’t find new heroes or the big features we want to deliver you so badly. But sometimes, it’s the unsexy that really makes a difference. Update 1.07 is primarily about performance improvements, especially for older devices such as the iPad mini and iPad 2. Sometimes, what looks like an intentional AFK is really just a player disconnecting or having a memory-related crash. Some things we have no control over, like when your Internet service provider craps out. But there is a lot we can do in terms of how much memory the app uses and how stable it is overall. We know you want team queuing and online status and many more awesome features. And believe me, we want you to have those features probably even more than you want them yourself! We won’t stop until you can do more, play better and play smarter. But first comes a responsibility to make sure game performance is excellent for the vast majority of our players … because it only takes one player to AFK for everyone to flip a table. That being said, there is one super-sweet thing you will notice … HERO SPLASH ART Now, when selecting a hero, you’ll see the big, incredible art that Chainsaw has created for them. Be sure to check out the Petal art, which shows what she looks like when not atop her lotus throne. We hope you enjoy the added touch of seeing what Vainglory’s heroes look like in all their glory. NEW VISUALS: XP DISPLAY Players have been asking for an XP bar to make it easier to know when that next coveted ability point is coming. That was an easy one, so we squeezed it into this update. You’ll find a subtle XP bar underneath your hero’s ability icons. There’s also a visual change to SAW’s first ability: SAW now rolls backward after shanking with Roadie Run. Like a boss. TURRET UPDATES Getting shot by a turret cannon hurts. Now you know when to back off, or else suffer the consequences … * An indicator now shows when an enemy turret is targeting you. * Turrets will pick targets faster, making them more threatening. * Turrets will now continue to attack enemy heroes even after the targeted hero dies. LATEST GAMEPLAY & GAME BALANCE TWEAKS Catherine’s signature Stormguard barrier has gotten a subtle-but-crucial-adjustment, along with some other notable tweaks. Let’s break ’em down … Hero updates: * Catherine's Stormguard cooldown begins after the 6-second barrier ends. Cooldown reduced from 15 to 8 seconds. * Petal's Pets will now apply Frostburn's mini-slow when they chomp on someone. Item updates: * Tension Bow changed from "Deal 85% of your weapon power as TRUE damage" to "Deal +250 bonus damage with +30% armor pierce." It still has a 5-second cooldown. * Breaking Point now grants 40% attack speed instead of 500 Health. Will only stack if you auto-attack enemy heroes (instead of stacking from all types of damage to heroes). * Warhorn cooldown increased to 40s. Speed burst duration changed from 3 seconds to 1 second per hero affected. So, using Warhorn on your whole team is just as good as before but is less effective on fewer heroes. * Stormguard Banner/Warhorn no longer deal bonus damage against Petal's Pets. * Travel and Journey Boots have lower sprint cooldowns, and Journey Boots grants a mix of health, shield and armor instead of raw health. * Atlas Pauldron cost reduced from 2,200 gold to 1,900. Armor and shielding provided also reduced. * Reflex Block cooldown lowered to 30 seconds. * Lucky Strike no longer provides Attack Speed. It instead provides more raw critical strike chance. * Flare Gun no longer reveals the entire map; it only reveals enemies hidden in brush or behind walls on your screen. It will also reveal neutral creatures, allowing you to see Kraken's health bar through walls. Can stack up to 3 in one inventory slot. * Multiple Tier 1 items are now more powerful, including Swift Shooter, Crystal Bit, Energy Battery, Light Armor and Light Shield Misc. Jungle camp monsters are now slightly easier to kill, but those monsters also deal more damage. PERFORMANCE ENHANCEMENTS * Addresses a reported issue causing mid-match crashes. * Improves load times on iPad 2 and iPad mini. * Reduces connectivity issues under certain circumstances that could result in an “Unable to Connect” Dialogue. * Fixes a bug on the sell price of certain items in the in-game shop. * Improves overall app stability and reduces memory required. Let us know in the forums how we did! —PlayoffBeard Category:Browse Category:Updates